The present invention relates to the field of load balancing systems and more specifically, to load balancing systems adapted to select, from a plurality of production environments, a production environment to perform a service.
Conventionally, load balancing systems are used in the field of computing to distribute a computational workload across a plurality of processing arrangements or production environments. By way of example only, a plurality of such processing arrangements or production environments may be embodied as a cloud computing network, a computer cluster or even a LAN network. Typically, the load balancing system performs the distribution by receiving a request for a (computational) service to be performed, and selecting a particular processing arrangement (in the plurality of processing arrangements) to perform the requested service. To do so, the load balancing system is usually adapted to identify a current workload of each processing arrangement, and select a processing arrangement based on at least the identified workload (e.g. the processing arrangement having the lowest current workload is selected).